


鳥入籠中有翅難飛

by Silver84



Category: The Escape Artist
Genre: Bottom Will Burton, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Rape, Top Liam Foyle, bind, drug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver84/pseuds/Silver84
Summary: Will以為他的計劃很完美，卻不知已一步一步地落入陷阱中再也走不出來
Relationships: Liam Foyle / Will Burton
Kudos: 8





	鳥入籠中有翅難飛

**Author's Note:**

> 因為在劇裡很少聽到把Liam Foyle叫成Liam所以全篇文都是用Foyle (什麼鬼)

Foyle/ Will

從酒吧開始Foyle就已經感受到有人在跟蹤他了，在洗手間裡眼角的餘光就看到那個自以為高高在上，俯視眾生的律師。單憑一張利口，就能主宰一個人的前途與命運。他自以為聰明，事實卻不是如此。實際上Foyle打贏官司後，就已經開始跟蹤Will了。因此Will那些調查小動作，他早已略知一二。 

實際上他也偷溜進過Will的那間樸實無華的大房子，輕易地找到了Will毫無趣味的房間，書架滿是法律書籍，衣櫃裡都是價值不菲的西裝。 

他難以自控的把頭埋在衣服堆裡，深深吸了一口，淡淡的檸檬夾著柔順劑的味道立刻就擁到鼻腔中。腦內都是把他網絡上看到的知識在Will的身上一遍遍的試驗，他覺得下體開始硬了起來。

他把Will的一條領帶拿走放進口袋裡當作是紀念品。 

來到房間的雙人床中，現在只有Will一個人使用這張床了。他脫下已經變得緊繃的褲子和內褲，用手擼著自己的下體，很快就把白色的床單沾上了毫不起眼的白色濁液。

但他並不打算清理，讓它自行亁涸，留在Will的床上。 

回到現在，Foyle 不明白為甚麼會有再次跟蹤Will這衝動，大概覺得自己還沒真正打敗那個律師，或許在殺了他妻子的度假屋內看到Will那驚慌大哭的樣子，那撕聲裂肺的聲音簡直是美妙的樂章，不像平時殺害的女性柔弱，卻不過於雄性那種粗糙，恰當的在中間，難以遺忘，實在想一再回味。

他本可以在洗手間內直接叫住Will，把他困在廁格裡，也可以輕輕鬆鬆的攔著小律師的去向。讓他知道自己並不好惹。他可能會驚慌但是想必會裝著淡定，說出一埋假惺惺的理由來。可是轉念一想，現在嚇跑他實在太不智了。對Foyle來說Will是充滿新鮮感，他看過網絡上很多片段，你所能想到的他都看過，但性別都是女性，何不試試一個男性？

捕獵動物必須要有耐性，不是嗎？絕不能打草驚蛇，破壞將來的美好。

Foyle從酒吧的人潮中漸漸退出來，假裝發現不到小律師正在鬼鬼祟祟的跟蹤他。Foyle想過去一些人跡稀少的廢棄屋子，他知道附近有幾處很適合。但不能冒著對方看到殘舊地方而被識破或者會退縮的風險，最後還是選擇不那麼可怕，普普通通自己在住的家。

他架輕就熟地在木屋裡的大廳抽屜拿出了幾支裝滿藥水的針筒，整整齊齊的放在臺子上，一支藏在衣袖裡。雖然他可愛的鳥兒們都在另外一處了，顯得有點清靜，但不要緊，快有一隻新的鳥兒了。 

他在想地下室是不是很久沒打掃了，他實在不太喜歡髒亂的環境。可很多工具都在裡面呢。或者可以不用，比起用道具征服，他更好用自身的力量，那些只是增添趣味而已。

Foyle走到2樓看向外面，假裝看著遠方，但實際上用餘光看到小律師就在下面悄悄的看著他呢！

呵——像一隻只顧看著獵物卻不知道已落入陷阱的鳥兒。

Foyle走了出來，假裝要出來砍柴。期間聽到有人踩到枯枝發出的聲音，那麼清脆，還是要裝裝樣子東張西望，看到那律師又縮了回去，小心地注視著自己。

真可憐，小律師白哲的肌膚上臉都有點凍紅了。

Foyle抱著柴堆回到屋子，放下斧頭就徑直走到房間裡。除了自己的腳步聲還有……

嘎吱——嘎吱——他聽到了鳥兒走進屋內踩到地板發出的聲音。

「如今的法律怎麼界定私闖民宅？我有點兒不清楚了。」他用不太響亮但足以聽到的聲音對著空氣問道，「在自己家中受到陌生人驚嚇，正常會是甚麼反應。」

沒人回應，他知道小律師在不遠方跟著他。不過律師始終是一個新手，如果是他的話，總會事前會在作案地點先進行視察，對房間的佈局了解清楚，才會開始作案。例如現在他要進的房間，其實是和另一間房間是相通的，以律師還在戰戰兢兢地看著Foyle消失的位置，他看起來是不知道了。

經驗不足呀小鳥。

他甚至不知道Foyle就在自己的身後，拿出了早藏在衣服裡的針筒。

「我有事要問你。」Will的聲音微微顫抖，緊張得心跳跳得如雷貫耳，但仍是小心翼翼地探頭看向前方。

「我就在臉書上。」Foyle聲音近在耳邊，Will像隻受驚嚇的小貓一樣立刻想要轉身彈開卻被緊緊抓住一面肩頭，驚呼都沒來得喊出來就感到脖子有點刺痛，有液體正快速注進他的體內。Will覺我身體開始不受自己控制，他立刻拿出了小刀，卻連握著刀的力氣都沒有，刀跌在身旁。身體無力地軟倒在身後人的腳邊，意識早已飄遠。

——————————————————————————————————————

昏迷的獵物總是少了些樂趣。

Foyle低頭看著還閉著眼睛的律師，身板過瘦的Will的頭無力的口微側垂下，棕色頭髮的瀏海貼伏在額頭上，閉上眼睛的他少了一份銳氣，多了一份乖巧。雙手被一條黑色領帶綁著，衣服脫得只餘下黑色內衣，褲子早就被脫光了，分身毫無精神的垂下頭。

他看了一眼那隻本來是律師的名牌手錶上的時間，看來差不多該醒了。Foyle從桌面拿起一樽像酒瓶樣本一樣的小瓶子，雖然他對不少女性用過這些，但沒有對眼前的律師用過。接著他蹲下來把還沒醒來的Will的頭微微仰高，用手溫柔地按著他的兩邊酒窩，張開Will的口把液體倒進他的口中，儘管有一些頑皮的藥水從嘴角漏了出來，但不打緊，大部份都被喝掉了。

有些藥水進錯管道了，被Will反射性的咳出來，接著慢慢張開眼睛試圖回想他正在哪的時候就看到眼前的這個仇人。Will立刻向前撲過去，Foyle側身躲閃後便用腳壓在律師的背部，身下人痛得咒罵一聲。

「我們都只是動物。」Foyle慢慢俯下身子，一隻手壓著Will的雙手，另一隻手解開自己的褲帶，然後在Will的耳邊呼氣，「我是動物，你也是。」

Will這才發現自己的下身是光裸裸的，第一次遇到這種事的他不知所措的扭過頭用眼尾瞪著罪魁禍首，他想拿什麼遮蓋著下體，但自己隨了不停的扭動外根本做不到甚麼。

「滾開！」Will冷冷的說，不停的掙扎想鬆開Foyle的壓制。

Foyle輕咬一下Will的耳朵，使Will吃痛的呻吟一聲，他再用舌頭舔著Will的脖子，後者厭惡仰起頭試圖用後腦撞向Foyle，但被閃開了。

「如果你現在不放開我……」話音降落便看到Foyle放開了Will站起了身子，稍有趣味的看著躺在地上的律師。Will正要奇怪Foyle為什麼要放開他的時候他感覺到身體酥軟下來，完全使不上任何氣力，體內溫度漸漸上升。

Foyle像研究一隻新奇的生物一樣看著喘氣聲變得愈來愈急促的他Will，看著他臉色潮紅的用不服輸的眼神看著自己。

「你……你幹了些什麼？」Will的聲音有點顫抖，下體慢慢抬起來，感到後穴的騷癢和燥熱，就像體內有萬蟻爬行的感覺。

「我俯視著你。」Foyle看著Will有幾次想嘗試站起來卻已失敗告終，便跪下來，整個強壯的身影覆蓋著Will那小身板。他從衣袋裡拿出小刀，一下子就當著Will的面前把他僅有的衣服分成兩半，使Will白哲泛紅的身體就在眼前顯露起來。

「哇哦！你的身體比你妻子好看多了！」

Will聽到那混蛋說到Kate時立刻生氣起來想打他一身，他掙扎地舉起拳頭，卻使不上力，絕望的看著Foyle用髏髒濕滑的舌頭舔弄著自己胸前的乳首，使他整個人都繃緊了，不禁呻吟出聲，但立刻咬著下唇。

「原來你和那些淫蕩的婊子一樣，受點點刺激就受不了嗎？」Foyle惡意地用手拉扯著Ｗill的乳首，眼神透露著興奮光澤。 

「混……混蛋！別碰……別碰那裡。」因為藥物的關係使本來敏感的肌膚的感覺都放大好幾倍，Will聲音不穩的咒罵著。

「你總不會怪一頭獅子野性難馴吧？Ｗill？」Foyle用失落的語氣看著身下喘著粗氣的人，但是神情卻沒半點失落的意思，他輕易地把Will翻過身，抬起他的屁股，看到Will的後穴已經慢慢分泌出淫水，液體滑落到大腿上。「而且還是你親手將他放出籠子的。」

「你現在犯了很重的罪⋯⋯我警告你⋯⋯你快放我出⋯⋯啊！！！」Foyle用手分開兩臀，炙熱的巨大硬物不等Will說完，就徑直插了進去。從未做過此等之事的Will彷彿體內被撕裂似的，緊張的縮了縮，敏感的身體甚至能夠感受到Foyle硬物的珍狀。即使受到藥的影響下後穴已經足夠濕滑，但還是難以承受此等痛苦而忍不住大叫起來。

「啊……比我幹過的女人還要緊……你裡面都是濕濕熱熱的包得我很舒服——。夾得那麼緊，Will你是第一次被人侵犯嗎？真是的⋯⋯那你要多多習慣。」Foyle在Will的耳邊細細說道，就像蛇吐出信子在耳邊對著你攝攝私語。但他的動作卻像兇猛的獅子一樣瘋狂抽插著Will。

「嗯⋯⋯快⋯⋯快出去⋯⋯」屈辱和羞恥的感覺和Will襲來，除了疼痛之外自己竟然有快感，而侵犯他的是殺害他妻子的兇手，沒有被這個更令人羞恥了。

「這是在哀求嗎？」Foyle沒理會Will的說話，反而把胸貼著Will的背，更加用力的抽插著Will的後庭。小腹與臀肉的猛烈碰撞不停發出啪啪聲，伴隨著Will痛苦又滿足的呻吟。每次隨著Foyle的抽插總能舒緩到後穴所帶來的騷癢感覺，他心理上覺得很厭惡，僅存的理智只足夠他不迎合Foyle每次進出的動作。

「操……操你的……我永遠也不……啊——！！」Ｗill的句子斷斷續續，突然他感覺到Foyle的分身頂到了濕滑的蜜穴裡的某個地方，Will猶如被電擊般渾身輕顫的射出來。

「這麼快就射了？你真的不聽話——」Foyle把下體抽出來，不滿意的看著地上的白色濁液，用食指沾了一點舔了舔。「真濃，有點鹹，你最近都沒做過吧？你要試試你自己的味道嗎？」

Foyle再用食指沾了一些，放到Will的面前。Will別過頭轉向另一面，Foyle強行用手指撬開Will緊閉的嘴唇，Will立刻咬住Foyle的手指。

「Ouch！你真頑皮……真……動物。」Foyle吃痛的縮回了手，看著自己有點發紅的手指。

「你……你滾！」Will回頭怒瞪著Foyle，像一隻生氣的貓咪一樣能隨時舉起利爪爪傷你，可Will並沒有利爪是不是。

「身為律師，你可是一點說服力都沒有。」Foyle失望的搖搖頭，作裝的嘆了一口氣，接著重新抓著律師的纖腰用力，每次抽插都惡意地用力頂中那一點，直插得Will即使緊閉著嘴巴，卻不能阻止喉嚨發出的嗯嗯呻吟聲。絕望的Will覺得下體又不受控制地慢慢抬起頭來，有種想射精的感覺。

「嗯……嗯……」緊咬著下唇的Ｗill低著頭，身體已經被強烈的快感所支配，Foyle每一下重重的抽插都是狠狠撞擊著腸壁的那一點上，折磨得Will渾身攤軟，要不是Foyle扶著他的腰雙腿早已因無力支撐著身體已側躺在地下上。

汗水沾濕了的Will的頭髮，原本低著頭引受一切的他突然被抓著頭髮往後扯，他感覺到Foyle的舌頭在他的後脖子上舔了一舔，接著在他耳邊低吟：「Burton先生，我的小Foyle要忍不住了，你覺得要怎麼辦？」

還沒等Will作出任何反應，他突然感覺到一股熱流就在體內爆發，慌張的他悶哼一聲，便感受到正在舒緩痕癢感的異物退了出去。Foyle射出來的白色濁液被Will的小穴吃掉，只有一部份順著大腿一路流在木質的地上。

「操你的……」Will覺得自己的後穴不自控的放鬆又收緊，甚至有種空虛的感覺慢慢漫延開來，騷癢的感覺又浮現出來幾乎讓Will忍不住扭動身體，這令他自己感到害怕。

「你在顫抖嗎？你在害怕……還是興奮的顫抖啊？」Foyle用充滿黑暗張力的聲音問道。Will沒有回答。Foyle放開了抓著Will頭髮的手，改為撫弄著Will堅硬的下體，使Will忍不住發出了細微的呻吟聲，很快就用咬下唇把聲音吞掉。

Foyle看上去極不滿意Will的行為，他用富有技巧的手勢套弄著Will的下體，卻在Will快要射出來的時候按著鈴口，不讓他射出來。

「Damn You!」Will扭頭咒罵著，因為受不了這種折磨眼眶都紅起來。

「你的聲音真動聽，就是不夠撕聲裂肺。」Foyle放開了握著Will肉棒的手，Will如獲解放的一下子噴出很多精液在地上。還沒等Will喘一口氣，就感覺到自己的身體被翻了過來，背貼著木質冰冷的地下，還厭惡地沾到了剛剛的白色精液。他不能再低頭引受這一切，而是被迫面向著面前的Foyle。

Foyle看到眼睛微微冒著水氣的Will，本來疲軟的下體又硬起來。

「你這個變態！」Will狠狠的瞪著Foyle，然後用殘餘力氣蹬著長腰想要把Foyle踢開，卻被訓練有素的Foyle抓著雙腿的腳裸，接著把他的雙腿分開，把下身又再插進去，本來正在後穴流出的精液又被擠了回去，發出噗哧的聲音。

「可你淫蕩的屁眼卻咬著我這個變態不放，看起來你還挺喜歡被我操的嘛！」Foyle嘲笑的看著身下臉通紅的Will，抽動變得癲狂起來，每一下都強而有力的撞擊著那一點，操得Will根本說不出任何話來，大口大口的呼吸看來就已經是他所能做的事情。幸運的是現在後穴已經沒有當初撕裂般的痛感，取而代之是Will從未體會過的快感。

Will把所有這些感覺全都歸咎於Foyle的藥上。如果可以，他想直接昏過去，或者死去，這樣就不必忍受此等屈辱與快樂這種矛盾感覺。

「啊———嗯———」Will的理智隨著每一下Foyle的頂弄已經漸漸消失，後穴的燥熱和騷癢即使被抽插了那麼多次還是不夠，反而渴求更多，他只想盡快讓這種感覺盡快消失，只有被Foyle的下體抽插才能緩解一點。粗大的下體不停來回進出著被Foyle填得滿滿的後穴，汁水四淺。

Foyle看著漸漸被情欲掌控而失神的Will，那個在法庭上不可一世，高傲自大，自以為可以掌控一切的律師，現在就在他的身下被自己操得甚至連反抗的力氣都沒有，興奮得又想射出來，但是Will這個壞孩子又一次比他射得更快，汁液落在Will的小腹上。他不滿意，決定不射在Will的裡面，而是抽出來把溫熱的液體射到Will的頭髮上，臉上，胸脯上，給他泛紅缺少鍛鍊的身體再增添一點漂亮的白色。

「Will，你看看你現在，真淫蕩。剛剛插得你很爽吧？」Foyle看著Will茫然的看著自己，一種詭異的興奮感浮上心中。把人踐踏在腳下的感覺真痛快。「給你點獎勵吧？」

「操你的……」Will無力的攤軟在地上，接著他覺得綁著他手腕的領帶被解開了，可是他實在沒有力氣再掙扎，像個任由擺佈的玩偶一樣。但是當他被強行打開嘴巴，被塞進一根軟垂粗大的陰莖，他想退出但是被Foyle按緊頭部，唯有用柔軟又濕滑的舌頭想把那噁心的陰莖推出，可是在Foyle看來這只是一個沒技巧的口交動作。

Foyle一下一下的操著Will的嘴巴，Will的喘息和呻吟都被肉棒堵住，只能含糊的發出「嗯嗯」的聲音。

「你的技術真爛，可是對於第一次的新手來看還好。」Foyle舒服地發出一下呻吟的聲音，頂撞著Will的喉嚨，很快就硬了起來，直接把滾燙的液體射進Will的口中。Will不小心吞了好大一部份，只有一小部份在律師的嘴角邊流出來。他把陰莖從Will的嘴巴裡抽出後就看見他痛苦地乾咳著，彷彿想把剛剛吞進的東西吐出來。 

「你真美，令我都要捨不得殺掉你。」他拿起差點被遺忘放在一旁的手機對著被精液和汗水弄得濕漉漉的Will拍了好幾張照片，滿意地又放在一旁。然後一下吻住了Will，把舌頭伸進Will的口腔翻搞著，從律師的口腔中品嘗到了自己的味道。

Foyle放開了Will的嘴巴，手指又不安份的操弄Will的穴口。他用手指甲微微刮著Will充滿皺摺內壁，Will不禁呻吟出聲，本來奇癢難耐地穴口立刻把Foyle的手指吸吮著，彷彿不捨得他離開似的。

「停手……Foyle……求求你……」Will嘴上是這麼說，可是卻一邊喘氣一邊扭動著身體，想消彌這無處不在的酥癢。

「你終於肯叫我的名字了嗎？再叫多一次就操你……」Foyle把手指抽出來，把陰莖抵著了律師的後穴，在洞口周圍摩擦打轉。

「求求你……Foyle......」棕色的眼睛被情慾所覆蓋，Will的聲音稍微高了，這種征服的快感讓Foyle忍不住，狠狠的操進Will變得又紅又腫的濕穴裡，急不及待的碾壓著Will上內壁上的敏感點。

「啊——嗯———唔嗯———」Will意識不清的呻吟到，身體下意識的配合著Foyle的抽插。他覺得全身上下的感官都要超載了，眼角的淚水不受控制的湧出來。Foyle邊抽插著Will邊玩弄著他那敏感的身體，後者不停喘息，被強烈的快感逼得無處可逃，無處克制地呻吟。

「你真是太適合被操了——」Foyle滿意地聽著Will的呻吟聲，將自己又粗又硬的陰莖捅得更深。

「啊啊！！啊………」當到達頂點的那一剎那，Will眼前一白，全身繃緊，把精液全射了出來。然後像全身被抽光了力氣，或者像終於獲得解放的癱倒在地上，失去了意識。

Foyle暫停著抽插的動作，卻不拔出來。他俯下身子用舌頭把Will的（也可能是Foyle）的精液舔走。舌頭擦過Will的每寸肌膚，舔著Will的臉部，接著把自己的全射在Will裡面。

「真是太棒了——比我上過的任何一個女人還棒——小鳥。」Foyle站起身子低頭看著全身赤裸，棕色頭髮濕漉漉的Will，眼角還帶點淚水，白裡透紅肌膚還沾有一些精液，紅腫的後穴還流著一些精液流到地下。

他看起來又乖巧了。

Foyle滿足於他自己的傑作，但是「極端色情」還有很多玩意等著他去試。

  
  



End file.
